


Everything Will Be All Right

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-18
Updated: 2008-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A sequel to Confirmation Needed. Tim answers Abby's question.





	Everything Will Be All Right

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

"Well, is it?" she demanded, when Tim didn't answer instantly. 

He held her hand more tightly and looked at her; she was pale and she had become defensive. He smiled. "No, Abby," he said gently, cupping her face with his other hand. "No," he repeated. "I want to marry you because I love you. Not because you're having my baby."

She frowned. "Then why now? Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Oh, Abby. Why do you think?"

"I don't know."

"Because you weren't ready."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time you told me you loved me, you qualified it with 'as a friend'."

She squirmed slightly. "I didn't think you wanted me to love you in any other way. You were seeing other girls."

"Only because you were seeing other men. Abby, I love you, and I know you love me. It's time we admitted it. Isn't it?" He waited.

Finally, she nodded. "Yes."

"So will you?"

She smiled her pussycat smile, and put her head on one side. "Will I what?" her eyes sparkled.

He indulged her. "Abigail Sciuto, will you marry me?" 

She nodded and bounced. "Yes! Yes, Tim, I will."

Then together they said, "What'll Gibbs say?"


End file.
